Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 1/ Heat C
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat C is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode originally aired on the 28th January 2017. Competing Robots Tr2.png|TR2 Xterminator.png|X-Terminator Cherub.jpg|Cherub Dantomkia.jpg|Dantomkia steel avenger.png|The Steel Avenger King b remix.jpg|King B Remix Thor.jpg|Thor Bigger Brother.jpg|Bigger Brother Battles Round 1 Dantomkia vs The Steel Avenger vs King B Remix vs X-Terminator King B Remix shot out and rammed X-Terminator so hard that it was almost toppled, Dantomkia then came in to flip King B, while inadvertently flipping X-Terminator. As X-Terminator got back onto its feet, it decided to axe Dantomkia causing some minor damage as Steel Avenger tackled King B Remix only for all three robots to start attack Dantomkia. Under pressure, Dantomkia flips Steel Avenger over but it soon self rights and begins to fight King B Remix. As the battle progresses, Dantomkia flips X-Terminator over but is attacked by both King B and Steel Avenger who is flipped as a result. X-Terminator assaults Dantomkia, hitting it with the axe before attacking King B with the axe. Dantomkia is attacked by all fronts and responds by flipping X-Terminator over again, before flipping King B and holding Steel Avenger with the flipper. King B gets revenge by ramming Dantomkia to the arena side wall, while Steel Avenger hammers a very weak X-Terminator only for the two robots to be hit by a washing machine from the drop zone, which was the final blow for X-Terminator. In efforts to escape, Dantomkia presses the pit release but in shunted by King B. With Steel Avenger hammering away, Dantomkia flips once again, grabbing King B by accident and proceeding to push King B towards the pit, only for it to run away. King B then came back onto the attack only to be flipped right into the pit. Qualified: Dantomkia & The Steel Avenger ''' Cherub vs TR2 vs Thor vs Bigger Brother Both Bigger Brother and Cherub head straight for Thor, with Bigger Brother flipping Thor. As Thor attacks Bigger Brother only for TR2 to flip Bigger Brother over, Cherub meanwhile uses the forks to lift and damage Thor. As Cherub continued the onslaught on Thor, TR2 manages to get underneath and flip Cherub over but fails to do so, this distraction caused Bigger Brother to flip TR2. Cherub continued to pin Thor by the pit release button as Bigger Brother gave insult to injury by flipping Thor over again allowing it to be free. Thor then axes Cherub and Bigger Brother, gaining some purchase but TR2 soon flips it over. TR2 gets stuck on the arena side wall briefly but frees itself, while Bigger Brother chases Thor. An over turned Cherub is soon flipped by TR2 landing in the clutches of Thor who begins to hammer away at it, damaging it quite badly but Bigger Brother soon flips Thor over Cherub with TR2 flipping Bigger Brother. Once again all three robots gang up on Thor flipping each other and Thor about, with Bigger Brother being the bigger aggressor. Bigger Brother then drives Thor towards the side wall, flipping it over once again but Thor gains some form of revenge by hammering away but Bigger Brother had it caught and drove into the pit with Thor. '''Qualified: Cherub & TR2 Head to Head Dantomkia vs The Steel Avenger The Steel Avenger got the first hit in but was almost immediately flipped up and over again by Dantomkia as a response. Dantomkia then drives Steel Avenger over and towards the side wall where it pins them for a while. Steel Avenger struggles to self right and is almost counted out before it could self right properly, this prompted Dantomkia to throw The Steel Avenger with its flipper. Once more pinning Steel Avenger, Dantomkia drove towards the corner and flipped, but failed to get The Steel Avenger out, instead giving it a chance to escape, only to be flipped over a few times more. The Steel Avenger escapes and runs circles around Dantomkia, before darting into the pit release. Dantomkia ruthlessly follows and flips Steel Avenger over a few more times. The Steel Avenger then got some form of revenge by hammering Dantomkia's shell and pressurizing it by the pit release. They both broke free, with neither attacking one another, rather just circling one another until Dantomkia manages to finally get another flip in. Steel Avenger struggles to self right as Dantomkia shunts it around the arena before leaving it by the side wall to be counted out. Winner: Dantomkia TR2 vs Cherub As TR2 attempts to ram and get underneath Cherub, Cherub turns away and pokes at the flipperbot as it bashed into it. TR2 then gets underneath Cherub and at first allows it to slide down the flipper, before flipping Cherub up in the air. TR2 then proceeds to flip Cherub about before getting underneath it again and flipping it out of the arena for good. Winner: TR2 TR2 vs Dantomkia Without the use of a flipper, TR2 rammed into Dantomkia and managed to overturn it. As Dantomkia self righted, TR2 came in for another attack but instead was flipped by the floor flipper, landing on its wheels but eventually toppled by Dantomkia. TR2 self rights and dashes away attempting to come back and get a flip in. After flipping Dantomkia again, TR2 presses the pit release, however, Dantomkia came back and flipped TR2 from behind, failing to topple it however. TR2 turned and attacked Dantomkia nagging away with the flipper, almost pitting the yellow machine. Dantomkia came in for an assault, pinning TR2 briefly only for TR2 to turn around and chuck Dantomkia out of the arena. Winner: TR2 The Steel Avenger vs Cherub Upon impact Cherub almost toppled The Steel Avenger, this benefits Cherub as it then attacks from the side and begins to push The Steel Avenger away. The Steel Avenger gets away twice and charges towards the pit release only for Cherub to ram it and lift it on top of Cherub. Steel Avenger breaks free and uses its axe to rain hammer blows on the top of Cherub who had gotten itself stuck on the pit release button. Even after Cherub gets away, Steel Avenger continues its pursuit to destroy Cherub with the powerful axe, but Cherub manages to turn and attack Steel Avenger with the forks. The Steel Avenger attempts to lure Cherub towards the pit but instead is attacked by Cherub who begins to lift Steel Avenger up. Cherub gets the upper hand and lifts Steel Avenger up and over, near the pit, but The Steel Avenger self rights and begins to fight back only to be trapped by the grips of Cherub's forks. Steel Avenger gets its axe back into play, hitting Cherub multiple times but once again Cherub lifts Steel Avenger and almost pits it. The Steel Avenger manages to slide off of Cherub only to start reversing slowly but surely pushing Cherub into the pit. Winner: The Steel Avenger TR2 vs The Steel Avenger TR2 rapidly flips Steel Avenger over before violently chucking it over a second time. TR2 attempts a third flip but chucks itself over instead with Steel Avenger hitting the vulnerable bottom but luckily for TR2 it self rights before any major damage could take place. TR2 manages to get two more flips in while taking many axe blows from the axe. TR2 readys a charge on The Steel Avenger, flipping it from the side before flipping it from the front, chucking it out. Winner: TR2 Cherub vs Dantomkia Once again, Cherub has the better start, using the forks to lift Dantomkia up before ramming it towards the side wall. Dantomkia frees itself by flipping, wildly in the air, only to get caught again by Cherub. Cherub bullies Dantomkia around the arena, ramming about, before Dantomkia frees itself and finally gets a flip in on Cherub. After the flip, tides had changed. Now, Dantomkia began being more aggressive ramming Cherub into the flame pit and angle grinder. Dantomkia flips Cherub over a few times before finally submitting Cherub's doom by flipping them out. Winner: Dantomkia Heat Final The rematch started perfectly for TR2 who flipped Dantomkia over twice with the floor flipper also gaining a flip. Dantomkia suffers more abuse from the flipping power of TR2 who chucks Dantomkia around the arena relentlessly with Dantomkia failing to get a good flip on TR2. As the battle continues, TR2 endlessly flips Dantomkia to the other side of the arena, this causes Dantomkia to start smoking and to become slower in power. TR2 flips Dantomkia some more, around the flame pit before eventually flipping them out. Winner: TR2 Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with the Drop Zone Category:Heats